dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble-Born - Environment
The high nobility of the Imperium forms the wealthiest and most powerful elite. A breed apart from those they rule. Many noble houses span the stars in an intricate web of kinship, marriage and political alliances that ensure their power and influence go on, even if the fortunes of a single world fail. Products of careful breeding and cultured refinement over centuries (or even millennia), the lineage they hold in their blood is the history of the Imperium itself and they are the finest that humanity has to offer—or so they would have you believe at any rate. Nobility of birth has never been a guarantee of character unfortunately, for every example of true enlightenment or greatness there are dozens of capricious and self-obsessed men and women who prove, by their base failings, that measuring superiority by birth alone in the Imperium is a lie. Worse still than the dissolute idlers and petty tyrants are those whose dark inclinations spill over into heresy and true malignancy, often for no better reason than boredom or a sadistic love of power. It is this last supremely dangerous group that the Inquisition watches for, and combating such powerful and well-resourced heretics is one reason the Holy Ordos draws from the nobility’s own ranks to find some of its servants. From almost their first breath, those born to the high nobility are schooled in the role they must play and how they must play it. Their fine education covers not only the ins and outs of history, commerce and power-politics, but an education in the fine-points of taste and etiquette: how to wear a mask of one’s own choosing, how to give an intended slight, how to curry and mete favour, the defence of honour and how to comport oneself in all situations are all lessons deeply ingrained. In some great families, these arts have darker nuances yet; the correct use of poison, a well-executed betrayal and the employment of assassins, all being among them. Connected, socially skilled, highly educated and able to move in the high circles of Imperial society, those of noble blood are frequently as ruthless as they are charming and as dangerous as they are well mannered, making for skilled infiltrators and subtle Acolytes. Noble-Born PC's You were born into wealth and privilege, educated by tutors, and tempered by spiteful intrigues. You know how to move in the high circles of Imperial society and how to bend others to your will, and you have never been touched by the harsh life the common citizens must endure. You may be a honourable and faithful soul, well aware of the duties your station imposes on you, or a dissolute rakehell who cares naught for those unfortunate enough to be low born. Either way, the Holy Ordos has taken an interest in you, and you acknowledge that it has a greater power than any your family have ever wielded Noble-Born Skills You begin play with Literacy (Int), Speak Language (High Gothic) (Int), and Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Noble-Born traits Etiquette Nobles are schooled in how to comport themselves in all manner of formal situations. Effect: You gain a +10 bonus on Charm, Deceive and Scrutiny Tests when dealing with high authority and in formal situations. Supremely Connected Nobles have extensive connections and you know that dropping the “right” names into a conversation can open more doors than a fistful of Thrones. Effect: You begin play with the Peer (Nobility) talent. In addition, you also gain Peer (Academics, Adeptus Mechanicus, Administratum, Astropaths, Ecclesiarchy, Government, Mercantile, Military or Underworld), selecting one category to reflect your family’s powerbase. Vendetta Every noble house has its sworn enemies and rivals who would do it and its members harm. Joining the Holy Ordos doesn’t stop this, it merely forces those who wish you harm to be a bit more cautious and subtle in exacting their vengeance. Effect: You have powerful enemies, perhaps in the shape of a rival noble house or some other powerful group. The details of these enemies are left to you and the GM to define, working together to create a formidable threat. While they do not dog your steps at every turn, they are still out there, aiming to inconvenience, harm or kill you when you cross their path, You, of course, are free to return the favour when it’s expedient to do so. Wealth Those born into the nobility are also born in to wealth and enjoy the fruits of their family’s fortunes. Effect: You begin play with double the starting number of Thrones. You are also Noble for the purposes of determining monthly income (see page 124 of Dark Heresy). Noble-Born Characteristics Wounds: 8+1d5 Fate Points Roll 1d10 to determine your starting Fate Points. On a 1–3, you begin with 1 Fate Point on a 4–9, you begin with 2 Fate Points on a 10 you begin with 3 Fate Points. Noble-Born Career's Noble Born Adepts There are many nobles, particularly those distant from power, who turn their educated minds and fortunes to intellectual pursuits and embark on self-financed careers acquiring obscure knowledge and cataloguing esoteric subjects, though their curiosity can and often does lead them to trouble. ' ''Noble Born Arbitrator' ''A noble house’s holdings can be extremely large and its enemies many, and the protection of the house entrusted only to castellans of the same blood. Others of noble blood enter the Arbites as a means to find a purpose, or to increase their own influence and power. Noble Born Assassins The nobility of the Imperium is riven with vendettas and bloody power struggles, and through these delicate wars move the noble Assassins, versed in the etiquette and form of killing; to them assassination is a dance to be executed with precision and, in some cases, relish. Noble Born Clerics The Ecclesiarchy is a high and noble calling as well as being a route to one of the greatest powers in the Imperium: faith. Most noble families have confessors from within their own blood, and some have a few prelates or even cardinals to boot. Imperial history is filled with those of noble birth who have ascended to greatness in the priesthood for good or ill, carried by their noble bearing, flattery and skilled diplomacy. Noble Born Guardsmen Many noble families have traditions of service within the officer class of the Imperial Guard, either as a life-long career or a staging post to greater things. In many cases, young nobles are sent to serve with regiments raised by the family itself, before returning blooded and swelled with glory to serve their family. That is presuming they return at all. '' Noble Born Scum'' A noble birth is no guarantee of a noble soul, and the refinement and mannered charm of good breeding can be turned to less than honest pursuits. Murderous rakes and dandy charlatans fallen from great houses, and concealed “embarrassments” that others might label monsters, are more common than the nobility would like others to believe. ''The Past—Lineage of Renown'' Noble houses are each built on different traditions and each has a unique foundation to their position and power. These origins have a huge impact on one born into a noble family. Effect(if any) are to be determined by GM. You may roll on Table 1-4: Lineage of Renown to determine your family’s traditions. 01–15 Merchant Magnates: Your family controls vast trading operations throughout the sector and beyond. The accumulation of wealth and power through trade requires all scions of the house to have a quick head for business or find themselves marginalised. + 2d100 thrones and 1 Profit Margin 16–30 Family Militant: Your house was built by the blood of your forebears who were the heroes of past wars. The family has strong ties with the military wings of the Imperium, and its traditions are bound to those of warrior honour and glory. +4 to WS and BS 31–45 Commanders of Mankind: Your family is among the hereditary rulers of your world. Your house is among the finest, most powerful and trusted of all noble families, but with enemies to match. Command starts as trained 46–60 Provender of the Imperium: Your house is built on vast holdings which produce the raw materials on which the Imperium depends, be it ore or grain, though you yourself are far removed from such dirty work. Trade (any) select one, starts trained 61–75 House of the Iron Spires: You come from one of the high noble houses of a hive world. The fortunes of your house are built on the labour of the multitudes that toil far beneath your family’s spire-top manses. Small Aeronatucia ship 76–85 The Blood of Greatness: One of your ancestors was a legendary figure in the Imperium. His or her deeds built your house in a single lifetime and it has endured on their labour and renown ever since. +5 Influence '' 86–95 Rogue’s Fortune:'' Your family possesses an ancient Rogue Trader charter and their fortunes have been forged by boldness and daring in the darkness between distant stars. Although accepted by your noble peers, they might consider your clan eccentric or dangerous, and not without reason. Rogue Trader Document, and a small Voidship(pregen) 96–00 Shadowed Blood: Your family are not what they seem. Some past disgrace, disaster or dishonour haunts the name of your house, and your family possesses but a shadow of its past glories. Your mansions are all but dusty ruins and your name whispered fearfully by those you command. Intimidate and Interrogation skills start as trained Category:Player Character Homeworlds